


La maman et la putain

by malurette



Category: X/1999
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Karen is awesome, mother figure, the oldest profession
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-recueil de mini-fics & drabbles autour de Karen ; sera peut-être complété plus tard par d'autres.<br/>1ère vignette : "Te souviens-tu, Nataku, de ce que c’est que d’avoir une maman ?"<br/>Edit ; 2ème : Son travail, jour après jour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aura maternelle

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Aura maternelle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X/1999  
>  **Personnages :** Nataku, Karen  
>  **Genre :** gen/un poil d'angst (bah, c'est une série de CLAMP !)  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Nataku, "mère" pour Babel121 (Noël ‘06/Nouvel An ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 120

Nataku ne se souvient plus bien de sa mère. Dans une autre vie, Kazuki, du haut de ses quelques années, adorait son père par-dessus tout. En y réfléchissant bien, Nataku se rappelle encore ce que c’est d’avoir une maman : une présence protectrice, qui vous entoure, prend soin et veille sur vous. Une présence tendre, discrète mais toujours là, pas aussi exaltante que la présence forte de son père qui elle, occupe le centre du monde, mais tout aussi nécessaire.

Cette sensation d’être entouré d’attention, Nataku la retrouve auprès de cette dame, Karen. Ça serait peut-être trahir son papa ou Kamui ou les deux de la laisser s’occuper de soi, mais sa douceur est trop tentante.


	2. Derrière les apparences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les prendre comme ils viennent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jour après jour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X  
>  **Personnage :** Karen  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ne pas se fier aux apparences »  
> pour Piwi_chan sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Dans son travail, Karen a vite appris qu’il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. 

C’est facile de ranger les clients en catégories quand on en voit un arriver on sait presque toujours tout de suite ce qu’il va demander. Presque.   
Car pourtant, il y a toujours des exceptions. C’est ce qui empêche de s’ennuyer, et laisse de l’espoir envers les humains. Tant qu’ils peuvent vous surprendre, surtout en bien, elle se dit qu’ils valent la peine de les connaître.

(Enfin, si elle n’aimait pas du tout les êtres humains, elle ne pourrait pas faire ce travail, de toute façon.)


End file.
